


Winter

by thaliaarche



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: Despite rumors, hell had no fire.





	Winter

Snapping his fingers, Sebastian summons flames.

“Finally,” Ciel says, reaching towards the blaze. “The fireplace should’ve been lit before I arrived.”

“My apologies.”

He sniffs. “I suppose a demon wouldn’t understand how lovely it is to come home to a fire after a blizzard.”

* * *

_Despite rumors, hell had no fire. It was a wasteland, lightless, lifeless, barer than tundra._

_It was cold._

_In black-and-white winter he wandered, until Ciel. The boy blazed, his soul incandescent and overflowing with red_ , _and_ _even as his own ice-numbed spirit cracked and groaned the demon strained towards warmth._

* * *

“No,” Sebastian murmurs, “a demon shouldn’t.”


End file.
